Jueves
by cachorro
Summary: sonfic con la cancion jueves (jori)


**los personajes de no son mios le pertenecen a Nick la cancion tampoco es mia pero las locuras aqui escritas si son mias **

**fic yuri (chica, chica) **

**JUEVES**

Todos los días es la misma rutina… el despertador suena 10 minutos antes de que tenga que levantarme… lo apago y me escondo bajo las cobijas, después de los 10 minutos que me doy de concesión me levanto, me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, después bajo a desayunar, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la estación del tren ya que es mas seguro que viajar en un auto con mi hermana trina, compro mi boleto y me siento junto a la ventanilla, el tren hace tres paradas antes de llegar a mi destino ya que no hay uno directo desde mi casa hasta la zona donde se encuentra la escuela, el recorrido en total dura una hora y media lo cual en tiempo de exámenes me deja estudiar un poco mas, me bajo del tren y camino unas cuantas calles, al llegar ala escuela voy directa a mi casillero saco mis cosas y saludo a mis amigos, al terminar las clases guardo en mi mochila todo lo necesario para hacer la tarea y vuelvo a recorrer el camino hasta la estación del tren, en ocasiones salgo con mis amigos pero al final siempre camino por las mismas calles para llegar a la estación, compro mi boleto y hago una hora y media para regresar a casa, al llegar por lo general trina discute con mis padres yo saludo y me voy directo a mi habitación, mama sube y me dice que el próximo año me compraran mi propio auto que ella entiende el peligro que es viajar con trina, yo sonrió y le digo que no es necesario, ella me mira tiernamente y me dice que viajar en el tren todos los días es muy peligroso para una chica tan linda como yo, sonrió y segundos después me dice que en una hora se servirá la comida que no me demore… y así todos y cada uno de los días… la misma rutina con uno que otro cambio pero al final de cuentas siempre lo mismo.

Un día el tren se detiene en una de las paradas como siempre pero algo llama mi atención dos chicas entran apresuradamente en el vagón se ven muy agitadas pero felices, son una pareja algo singular una es pelirroja con una actitud algo infantil deduzco por lo que puedo escuchar, la otra con una apariencia ruda de aspecto frio y gótica, se sientan enfrente una de la otra y es cuando puedo apreciar que a pesar de la apariencia ruda y fría hay algo mas en la chica gótica, algo que no me deja apartar la vista de ella, de pronto una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y me doy cuenta de que es la mujer mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida, su sonrisa ilumina la frialdad que pretende demostrar y es ahí cuando entiendo que a partir de ahora todo será diferente.

De pronto me mira y por alguna razón le sonrió ella se jira y continua platicando con su amiga sin prestarme mayor atención, el tren se detiene y me doy cuenta de que es mi parada me levanto rápido y tomo mis cosas, cuando quiero mirarla una ultima ves me doy cuenta de que ellas también se han bajado me apresuro para mirarla aunque sea de lejos, al bajar por la prisa tropiezo pero logro mantenerme en pie, la pelirroja voltea me mira y sonríe.

-vamos Jade se nos hace tarde –escucho que le dice la pelirroja mientras la toma de la mano y se la lleva casi arrastras

Jade repito en mi mente y sonrió como boba

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón **

**Y preguntarte quien eres**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que la vi, desde entonces siempre viaja sola, siempre seria, siempre mirando por la ventana, de pronto noto como un chico no puede apartar la mirada de ella esta tan encantado como yo, lo miro ponerse de pie y dirigirse a ella.

-hola puedo sentarme –escucho que le pregunta

-como quieras –responde ella fríamente con su mirada aun en la ventanilla

-¿como te llamas? –pregunta el galantemente

-lárgate –responde y yo por alguna razón me siento feliz

-que nombre tan curioso –dice el tratando de hacerse el gracioso – me llamo Beck – le dice mientras le extiende la mano en forma de saludo –ella lo mira por primera vez y le sonríe, en ese momento yo me sentí perdida no quería mirar, dirigí mi vista ala ventanilla, los arboles se veían como un borrón al pasar junto a ellos pero aun así por el reflejo en el cristal pude notar como ella se acercaba a el cuando inconscientemente me giro y los miro, ella estaba muy cerca y el con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, la luz del sol se apago pues pasamos por el túnel que hay entre estaciones, apenas y se notaba algo, me imagine lo que estaría ocurriendo y por alguna razón un par de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

La luz del sol apareció de nuevo y pude notar como el chico salía del vagón parecía asustado y Jade guardaba algo en su pantalón, al verlo marchar un suspiro sale de mis labios junto con una tímida sonrisa de felicidad.

Te miro y pienso que si fuera mas lista… más valiente podría acercarme y preguntarte quien eres y como es que te has metido en mi corazón… llegamos a la estación y me quedo parada mirando como te marchas y pienso en que mañana si te saludare.

**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita**

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas**

Me levanto mas temprano de lo habitual me meto corriendo al baño y todo el tiempo de sobra me lo paso probando que ropa me queda mejor, deseo que me mires, que me notes y así tener el valor de hablarte.

Mis padres desde hace un tiempo notan el cambio en mi comportamiento pero esa mañana ya no callan sus dudas

-a donde vas tan linda Tori- me pregunta mi padre

-a la escuela a donde mas –respondo risueña

-con que hay un chico que te gusta hee- dice de pronto mi madre

-¿que? ¿Como que un chico? –pregunta asustado mi padre

-no hay ningún chico papa –le respondo –no te preocupes –le digo mientras le doy un abraso para segundos después salir corriendo de la casa

-Tori no vas a desayunar –escucho que grita mi mama pero yo estoy muy ansiosa como para detenerme.

Me siento en el mismo vagón… en el mismo lugar de siempre… te miro y espero tener el valor de acercarme a tu asiento y saludarte pero inesperadamente te sientas frente a mi, tu acción me deja paralizada puedo sentir como los minutos pasan y yo apenas y puedo respirar pero tu estas tan tranquila que un bostezo escapa de tus labios mientras en los míos se dibuja una tímida sonrisa.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo sierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Quiero decir algo pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, me pierdo en tus ojos pero tu apartas la vista

-hola –escucho que alguien te dice, me giro y es el mismo chico de la ves pasada ahora es cuando puedo notar lo atractivo que es –me recuerdas –te pregunta.

-lárgate –escucho que le dices yo bajo la mirada y sonrió

-vamos no me iras a amenazar de nuevo con esas tijeras verdad –escucho que te dice y me doy cuenta del porque salió corriendo aquella ves –además solo quiero que me presentes a tu amiga –lo miro sorprendida pues noto que se refiere a mi

-QUE –logro articular cuando noto como Jade esta sobre el apuntándole con unas tijeras que saco de quien sabe donde

-te dije que te largaras –le dice iracunda y yo siento temor por ella después de todo el es hombre y si se lo propone podría lastimarla

-de acuerdo no están interesadas –le dice y yo me relajo cuando le veo marchar

Miro como Jade se sienta nueva mente frente a mí y mira por la ventana sin mirar realmente nada, un suspiro vuelve a salir de sus labios y yo me pierdo nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo**

**Va y viene el silencio**

Los días pasan y sin dame cuenta Jade y yo creamos la rutina de sentarnos frente a frente sin decir palabra, alguna los únicos sonidos que rompen el silencio son sus suspiros o los míos, pero por alguna razón estar en silencio con ella era cómodo

Aun no tenía el valor de hablarle pero me sentía a gusto en su compañía, en ocasiones la miraba de soslayo y pensaba en la reacción que habia tenido con aquel chico, en mi mente habia creado toda una película de sus motivos, la veía furiosa porque el chico habia sido muy descarado intentando ligar con las dos y por eso su reacción, otros días pensaba que le molestaba porque ella me quería y después de amedrentarlo me tomaba en sus brazos y me besaba, pero al regresar a la realidad ella seguía mirando por la ventana y de ves en ves me miraba sin decir nada.

-bueno ya dime la verdad Tori hay un chico verdad – me pregunto mi papa una tarde muy asustado

-No –respondí sinceramente

-entonces no entiendo porque de un tiempo para acá te arreglas mas de lo normal ¿si no es por un chico entonces porque es? –Pregunto tajante mente –no me mientas siempre has hablado con tu mama y conmigo – eso era verdad no podía mentirle

-La verdad es que no hay ningún chico –respondí segura –es…es…-me era difícil confesar que estaba así por una mujer con la que ni siquiera habia platicado –en realidad es por una chica –respondí al fin –ellos me miraron sorprendidos

-bueno eso no nos lo esperábamos –dijo mi mama rompiendo el silencio que se habia posado sobre nosotros

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo sierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Pensaba en la platica que habia tenido con mis padres la tarde anterior tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Jade se sentó frente a mi

De pronto sentí su mirada clavarse en lo mas profundo de mi ser pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a levantar la mirada me sentía abrumada por todo lo acontecido y por los sentimientos que día con día iban creciendo en mi interior.

**Flash back **

_-no te preocupes Tori nosotros te apoyamos –dijo mi mama –no te vamos a juzgar ni nada de eso_

_-pero no es extraño que te guste una mujer con la que no has ni hablado –pregunto trina _

_-no molestes a tu hermana –le dijo mi papa_

_-pero es la verdad ni siquiera se hablan –_

_-Trina –dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo_

_-esta bien ya la dejo –dijo volviendo a golpear a su muñeco de entrenamiento _

Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran me miras como queriendo entrar en mi mente pero después apartas la vista, suspiras y noto como tus pensamientos se alejan cada vez mas.

**Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**Su pongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**

**Y me quiero morir**

De pronto siento que si no hablo contigo jamás lo hare y un enorme miedo se apodera de mi ser, por alguna razón siento que si no hago algo jamás te volveré a ver

-Jade… -pronuncio tu nombre en un susurro apenas audible tu me miras sorprendida y pienso que he cometido un terrible error bajo la mirada rápidamente seguro ahora piensas que soy patética me quedo estática por un momento tu no dices nada te has de preguntar como se tu nombre y si te digo que fue desde la primera ves que te mire seguro pensaras que estoy loca o soy una acosadora, tu mirada sigue sobre mi y yo siento como las lagrimas quieren resbalar por mis ojos pero me obligo a no llorar frente a ti pues tu no has hecho nada malo, solo yo… solo yo por enamorarme de una persona a la que ni conozco y de la cual únicamente se su nombre tal vez trina tenga razón después de todo, me levanto para buscar otro asiento pero…

**Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo**

**Que aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**

**Cada mañana, rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Siento como una mano me detiene

-espera –escucho que me dices y me quedo helada –no… no me dejes –me giro para mirarte y noto que lo dices enserio

-yo –no puedo pronunciar mas que dos simples letras mi cerebro no da para más

-Tori… te ordeno que no te vallas –pronuncias mi nombre

-¿Cómo?... –espera dijo te ordeno ja seguro es su forma de lidiar con esto -… ¿Cómo es que? –intento preguntar como sabe mi nombre

-por tu gafete –respondes mi pregunta inconclusa –este no es mi tren sabes –me dice con vos seria pero con una sonrisa –cada mañana tomo el tren incorrecto por… por ti –me confiesa y sus mejillas se pintan de un adorable color carmesí

-¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada

-me di cuenta de que quería volver a verte… de que… de que te echaba de menos

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**

**Un día especial este 11 de marzo**

**Me tomas la mano **

**Llegamos aun túnel que apaga la luz**

Tomas mi mano nuevamente y siento que las piernas me fallan pero logro mantenerme en pie

-una mañana mi amiga y yo tomamos el tren incorrecto –dices poniendo tu cara nuevamente seria y en tus ojos puedo ver el recuerdo de aquel día

-¿porque sigues tomando el tren incorrecto? –me oigo preguntar

-te lo he dicho tu eres el motivo por el cual cada mañana tomo el tren incorrecto, pero no habia tenido el valor… no hasta que escuche que pronunciaste mi nombre, me sorprendió que lo supieras –te acercas a mi y puedo sentir tu respiración en mi cara, me miras fijamente como queriendo leer en mi alma.

**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios **

**Dices que me quieres**

**Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón **

Mi corazón late tan rápidamente que siento que en cualquier momento saldrá de mi pecho y se ira corriendo dando brincos de felicidad, pasamos por el túnel que apaga las luces, mis manos cobran vida propia y tomo tu rostro atrayéndolo lentamente hacia mi, siento como tus manos rodear firmemente mi cintura… el tiempo se detiene cuando nuestros labios se encuentran por primera vez… el sol regresa, me sonríes.

-te quiero –dices con tu frente pegada a la mía – ¿te quedaras? –me preguntas

-si me quedare –respondo entregándote mi corazón

Y la rutina cambio.

FIN


End file.
